


Some injures lead to good things

by Chris_Noack



Series: Forever yours, my prince [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cloud Serpent playing Matchmaker, F/M, Just some light fluff, Mists of Pandaria - Freeform, Pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Noack/pseuds/Chris_Noack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerés Astley, a young paladina who is just old enough to accompany the Heroes of Azeroth in their excursion to the fabled islands called Pandaria, is left to her own devises as her higher ups don't seem to know what to do with her.<br/>One day, she is training with the cloud serpent bestowed upon her when it decides to throw her off its back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some injures lead to good things

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first entry themed 'Injured' of the 100 One-Shots Challenge.  
> All entries will be posted as standalones because they might vary in rating and archive warnings.  
> All entries will be collected as part of the series ['Forever yours, my prince'](http://archiveofourown.org/series/542320).

“Shit!” the young paladina cursed under breath as she tried moving her left arm only to find that it hurt like hell. Normally, she would have simply healed herself, but somehow her head was all mushy from the fall. She glared up at her cloud serpent which had seated itself on a nearby clustering of rocks. She could swear it rewarded her with a smug grin.

She lay there for a few minutes, trying to get her head to comply in working the healing spell, but it didn’t quite work. Resigning herself to wait for the effects of her concussion to subside, she leaned back and watched the clouds drift by.

A strange feeling of peace lay upon these islands which she had previously only known from legends. She had gotten lucky with not being part of the main excursion and therefore was actually able to enjoy the mostly untouched nature of these lands. It was strange that she had only come to realize just how damaged their lands were when she had set foot on Pandaria and seen how it could look. The colors were much more fibrant here.

 _And they had cloud serpents,_ she mused to herself with a chuckle. Dragons had always been a fascination of hers and these were just drop dead gorgeous. If only the one that pandaren order had allowed her to raise wouldn’t be this wild… She could literally not ride on it unless she allowed it to have full control over where they were heading to. Which did usually not match her own plans.

There was a rustling sound and she turned her head, her uninjured arm gripping the handle of her mace tightly. She was no fool - if she really was about to being attacked, she couldn’t do much to defend herself, lying on the ground as she was. Yet it felt better to know she could at least hurt them before surrendering.

White boots with golden highlights entered her field of vision which she could have sworn were familiar. She slowly moved her gaze up the matching trousers, relaxing upon the sight of an alliance tabard. Only for fear to grip her heart again when she finally looked at the face that stared down at her. Well, more devastating embarrassment of being seen all bloody, broken armered by the man in front of her.

Gulping hard, she made a weak attempt at smiling. “G- Greetings, your highness.”

Awkwardly attempting to give a courtly nod from her lying position while trying to will herself to keep from blushing. A few moments pass in which his gaze is starting to make her squirm. She had watched the prince when he came to talk with the priests in the cathedral before and though he was three years younger than her she had to admit that she might have developed a bit of a crush on him, as indecent as it was to be swooning over a fifteen years old. _These kind of thoughts do you no good, stupid._ She chastised herself silently.

“You seem to be in quite a predicament, mylady.” His melodic voice washed over her.

Without waiting for her answer, he got down to his knees next to her and excamined her arm. His eyes roamed her body shortly to see if there were any other injuries. With other men she might have been offended, but now she actually _wished_ there was more reason to it than only well practiced caretaking.

He halted when his gaze fell upon the mace still in her hand. He arched one deviously perfect brow at her.

“You are a paladin, right? Why don’t you heal yourself?”

Her flushed cheeks now went to an even deeper shade of red.

“It seems I have injured my head. I can’t work out the spell. I have tried multiple times.”

He hummed softly in acknowledgement and the sound made her stomach feel weird. Her breath hitched when she suddenly felt magic mending her bones and flesh and to her horror a very embarrassing sound left her lips at the sensation.

* * *

They had sparsely talked a bit over the situation in Pandaria after her arm was healed until the sound of hooves announced a nearing patrol. Prince Anduin suddenly got nervous and before she could inquire what this was about he was gone. She stood there and watched the patrol pass a hunded feet from her location, saluting to them.

A smile graced her lips as she looked over her shoulder to the serpent in mockery.

“You enjoyed watching me embarrass myself, didn’t you?” It looked as if the dragon smiled.

“You know what, I came up with another possible name for you.”

The serpent glared. The last suggestion had made it drop her to the ground.

“Don’t look at me like that. What do you think of ‘Cayley’?”

When the cloud serpent got down from the rocks and let her sit on its back again, she knew it was okay with the name. And that ‘it’ was probably a ‘she’. That would explain why it had demounted her when she suggested one boys name after the other.

**Author's Note:**

> More Cerés. ♥  
> I will upload a screenshot of her on my [Tumblr](http://lya-van-lou.tumblr.com/) once I get around to put together an okay-y mog-set.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next story's theme will be 'Sinking'.


End file.
